Embodiments relate to a light emitting apparatus, a method for manufacturing the same, and a lighting system.
A light emitting diode includes a first conductive type semiconductor layer, an active layer, and a second conductive type semiconductor layer, which are sequentially stacked, so that light generated from the active layer is emitted to the outside according to voltage applied thereto.
The light emitting apparatus may be manufactured in a form that a light emitting device is disposed on a silicon (Si) substrate. Since the Si substrate has a high thermal resistance, thermal emission characteristics may be inferior, and also, light emission characteristics of the light emitting device may be degraded.
In addition, the light emitting apparatus may be damaged by reverse electro static discharge (ESC) that is applied to the light emitting device.